deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Raven vs Twilight commentary trivia
Trivia that appeared on the commentary for Raven vs Twilight: *Ben feels that this is probably the last MLP episode because he feels that death battle has exhausted what MLP has to offer. *Nick did not contribute to Twilight's research and left it to Gerado. He had no intention of ever researching "Toilet Sprinkle". *This was an episode where Luis had very little knowledge on either combatant. *SA "totally planned" to release Raven's preview on the same day as Tara Strong's birthday. *The animation script for this episode is one of Ben's favorites because there are so many fake-outs within it. *The main method for deciding the victor is to go through each possibility and look at whichever combatant has the most opportunities to end their opponent. This is important to this matchup because both combatants had ways to insta-kill the other. *The reasn White Raven isn't treated as a seperate form is because the only time it is treated as her "Super Saiyan" is in the Teen titans cartoon while comic Raven has it more because of symbolism. *There was debate about whether the element of magic was going to be incorporated into the fight because of its status in current canon. They eventually decided t include it because Twilight summons things out of thin air all the time. *The main reason this matchup happened was because of the similarities in powers between the two. However, as time went on, they started discovering more and more connections by accident. Case in point, one of the most powerful villains in their respective rogues galleries is a giant red demon whose name starts with T. *Luis says that the hardest part of the animation was the Twilight sprites because of how detailed they are. *There is a lot of custom made animation (usually Jetz has a resource pack for effects to later be added but this was clearly not the case in this episode) in this episode for the effects of both Twilight and Raven's magic, the soul-self and even the flames that set the tree alight. As a result Jetz had much more in the way of experimentation for this episode. *Acceler was added in an early draft of the animation but was cut. *Nick came up with the idea of the finishing blow pretty early on and essentially dared the team to find some sort of counter to it. *Because both characters are in children's shows, Ben did not want the death to be gory hence why the finishing blow is so sudden. He actually addresses the argument that a kid could stumble on to this video and see their favrite character get decapitated or something. This is why the death is more cartooney than other episodes. *The absurdity of the death is why its one of Ben's favorites in the show. *Ben jokes that should Rarity get something like diamond armor and proficentcy in sword fighting, they'll pit her against Weiss or something... Category:Blog posts